


Without You

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “ Any chance you'd be up for writing an imagine with Angel's girl getting kidnapped and him trying to get her back?“
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

It was a regular everyday kind of day, or mostly so. You had just pulled up in front of your house, trunk filled with groceries. The AC was blasting as your music thumped through the speakers. You sat in your car jamming to your favorite song waiting for it to be over before you would finally get out like you would always do. Turning the ignition off you stepped out of the car swinging your bag across your shoulder. Coming around to the back you popped the trunk open. 

Your phone buzzed from inside your pocket distracting you momentarily. 

Can’t wait to see you tonight, mi dulce. We’ve got a lot of missed nights to make up for ;)

You smiled to yourself biting your lip. You would never get tired of the big flirt you had fallen in love with. Angel had been gone on a run for six nights now and tonight he would finally get back home. Since that was the case you knew you’d have to make a grocery run hence the loaded trunk. Angel could eat more food than anyone you knew and still somehow maintain his amazing physic. You weren’t complaining, just a little jealous by how effortless it seemed for him.

You typed out your quick response before reaching in for the bags.

Grabbing half of the bags from the back you turned towards your house to be greeted by your baby Rosco through the tall chain link fence, wagging his tail rapidly as he jumped around ecstatic to have you back home again. You smiled wide just as excited as him. “Hey baby,” you cooed, “Mama missed you too!” 

On the way to the front gate your phone slipped from your grasp as you had foolishly been holding it with the groceries. It fell to the ground with a loud thud and you were almost certain the damn thing’s screen would be cracked. 

Setting the bags in your left hand to the ground you bent over picking it up and dusting it off on your shirt. You cursed to yourself examining the damage. The last thing you needed right now was to have to get a new phone. 

The hair on the back of your neck raised as soon as you heard it. Rosco had gone from his happy yips to a full blown snarl. You looked at him, his lip was curled back as he growled and started barking viciously, the drool spilling from his mouth.

You tried to mentally prepare yourself for what was to come next but everything happened so fast there was no way you could have. Before you could turn around strong arms grabbed you from behind causing the groceries to fall to the cement, the eggs cracking on impact. You tried to wrench yourself free, kicking hoping to hit anything. You screamed but it was no use. The man muffled your cries with his large hand as he pulled you back dragging you towards the trunk of your car. 

Rosco’s barking and snarling never ceased. He jumped and clawed at the fence trying to get free but it was no use. There was nothing he or anyone could do to save you. 

You bit down hard on the man’s hand tasting the blood in your mouth as you did so, the taste alone was enough to make your stomach queasy. 

“Bitch!” He yelled pulling back his hand and shoving you forward. You fell fast just barely catching yourself with your hands. You hissed, the rough ground scraping up your palms with a stinging pain. You tried to use this to your advantage, tried to get on your feet and get to your yard. If you could only just get to the gate. 

But before you could get far your purse was being yanked off you and tossed to the side, the contents scattering everywhere. Next you were being pulled up by the back of the neck before there was a blinding pain in the back of your head. You tried to stay conscious, fought it as best as you could. 

The last things you can remember hearing was another man calling out, “Shut that dog up!” followed by the viscous noises of Rosco, the shouting of a man, and then the sickening sound of your precious boy crying out.

Angel zipped up his fly looking at his cell as he made his way back to his bike. He smirked looking at the message you had sent back in return to his. 

Better hurry or I’ll just have to get started without you.

Fuck you knew just how to get to him, the vulgar images immediately entering his mind. Adjusting himself he swung his leg over his bike and pulled his helmet on. 

“What the fuck are you grinning about?” EZ asked his brother with a smug look. He figured it must have been you, it always was. The two of you were inseparable, it was actually endearing. EZ was thankful his brother had found you while he was locked up. You made him happy and no one deserved that more than Angel. 

“None of your fucking business.” Angel shot back smiling just the same. “Now come on I wanna get the fuck out of here. I’ve got my girl to get back to.” Starting up his bike he peeled out of the lot following the rest of his club. 

It was a long, tiring ride but having you to come home to made it all worth it. However there was one last thing needed of him before he could be back in your arms and you his. 

He shot you another quick message explaining how he was going to be late but he’d be there as soon as he could before tossing his phone into the basket and heading into Templo.

Angel sat at the table looking at Bishop, his mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear anything. He tried to be attentive, he really did but it was just so damn difficult when he kept thinking of your message earlier and those delicate little fingers of yours slipping down your body disappearing between your thighs. 

He tapped his foot repeatedly, anxiously awaiting for the gavel to go down and grant him his freedom. By the time it did he practically shot up from his seat and headed for the door. 

“Hey Angel!” Bishop called out with a smirk, “Where’s the fire?”

“In his fucking pants,” Taza teased causing the rest of the men to burst out laughing.

They all knew that the minute he got home from a run his first priority was getting home to you and getting pussy drunk as they called it. He did the same thing every time and you’d have a hell of a time getting him to leave the house for anything the next few days after. 

Angel turned around shaking his head chuckling, “You’re all just jealous I have someone to go home to and you’re all just stuck with your fucking hands.” He shot back, mimicking jerking off before flipping them the bird. “Now if you’ll all excuse me I have a lot of missed time to make up for, fuckers.” 

With that he left the men still chuckling behind him and scooped his phone out of the basket with a smirk on his face. He immediately checked for messages and found none. That could only mean two things you were pissed or were deep into a hot bath soaking the days stress away. 

He pulled up your contact hitting call. He listened as it rang and rang while he walked to his bike before going to voicemail where he was blessed by your beautiful voice. “Hey amor,” He said to your mailbox, “I know, I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you big time.” He grinned thinking of all the things he was going to do to you. “You better not have watched the next episode without me although to be fair that’d be fair.” He chuckled. You had been watching The Punisher and you were terrible about sneaking in episodes when Angel wasn’t around. “I’m sure you’re just deep in a hot bath, suds surrounding your perfect body with a glass of your favorite wine.” He continued picturing how he’d find you once he got home. “Anyways,” he said, getting back on track for his reason for calling in the first place, “I’m on my way home now. I love you and I can’t wait to see you, mi dulce.” He ended the message slipping his cell in his cut and heading your way. 

Pulling down your street he could see the porch light illuminating the yard. Rosco was whining and scratching at the fence with one paw, his right one limp by his side. He perked up as he heard Angel approach. Angel frowned, the sight was unnerving for him, you never left Rosco alone outside at night and the way he was holding his paw made the pit in his stomach sink. 

He parked in front of your house where your car should be. You should be home by now, he knew you had been home by the sight of the groceries scattered around the street and sidewalk. He dismantled his Harley in record time pulling his gun from his bed roll before rushing over to where he saw your purse and the contents of it spilled out across the cement. He didn’t like what he was seeing and his heart began racing.

His mind began racing now with all the possibilities of what could have happened. He bent over picking your phone up off the ground. He examined the screen, it was completely shattered and he could just barely make out his messages through the cracks in the glass. You didn’t answer because you were mad or just relaxing, no you didn’t answer because you weren’t fucking here, because something terrible had happened and he had had no clue until it was possibly too late.

He pulled his phone out dialing the first number he could think of as the panic really started to sink in. He felt like he wanted to cry and kill someone at the same time, his world was spinning out of control around him with nothing he could do about it. 

“Angel.” EZ answered the call, “What’s up? Shouldn’t you be balls deep by now or something like that?” He chuckled. He was sitting outside on his trailer steps enjoying the peaceful evening, having a smoke with Gilly, Riz, and Creeper.

Angel was not laughing, how could he? Of course EZ had no clue as to what was happening. 

“She’s gone.” He croaked out, still trying to wrap his mind around it.

“What?” EZ asked. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear. He sat up more now. The men around him noticed his change in demeanor immediately and perked their ears up trying to figure out what was going on. 

“She’s fucking gone! Something terrible happened Ezekiel.” Was all he could say as his chest tightened. How could he have let this happen? This had to be club shit. It had to be his fault. This was all his fault. 

He heard the muffled sound of voices on the other end before his brother replied, “We’ll be right there. Stay put, Angel.” EZ said as he headed off in the direction of his bike followed by all the others, “We’re gonna find her.” His own adrenaline was pumping as he sped off into the night, the rest of the club coming behind him soon after.

Angel sure as hell fucking hoped so. 

Putting his phone back he grabbed your purse off the ground, picking up the discarded items. Your wallet was still here money and cards all inside so money had obviously not been the motive. Next he grabbed your sunglasses, chapstick, and snack you always carried and shoved them back into the leather bag. Last to have been thrown from your purse was a small picture facing down with a few drops of blood dried onto the ground next to it. Grabbing it he took it and the bag into the yard staring at the dark spots a moment longer and praying it wasn’t yours. 

He turned his attention back to the house and his dog that was behind the fence whimpering. He opened the gate and was greeted by the big Great Dane as he limped over to him. Angel rubbed his head crouching down and brining him close. “It’s okay boy, let me see.” He lifted the paw carefully examining the damage. It was a little swollen and would definitely have to be looked at. “You’ll be okay buddy” he reassured him softly, “It’s gonna be okay.”

He sat down on the porch steps to wait for his brother Rosco sitting beside him. Rosco laid his big head on Angel’s thigh, ceasing his anxious shaking with his comforting warmth and weight. Angel hated this, the waiting, but he didn't know what else to do. He was still in shock, so many emotions running through him at once, fear, rage, heartache, all fighting for dominance. 

He played with the small photograph in his hand, flicking the edge with his thumb anxiously as he stared forward. Both he and the dog were very aware of their surroundings as they waited to figure out their next move to get their girl back.

This was far from how he saw his night going. He should be holding you tight in bed, Rosco snuggled at the foot of it crushing your feet as you binged tv and ate an awful amount of junk food, not stuck here in this nightmare he was sure he had created himself.

He looked down at the picture in his hands. He swore he stopped breathing for a moment as he stated in the black and while photo before him. His eyes filled with tears, a drop falling off his dark lashes and onto the picture. There in the corner in small print was your name and today’s date. 

It was a fucking sonogram. He unfolded the pictures revealing all the images. His eyes took in every detail of the small and cloudy photos before him.

You had mentioned how you had a doctor's appointment today but told Angel it was just a routine check up, nothing to worry about, but now here he was looking at his unborn child and he was more worried than he had ever been in his life. Not because you were pregnant, not at the thought of becoming a father, but at the thought that he may never get the chance to be one, that he may never meet his little boy or girl. 

He let out a sob, overjoyed by the revelation and grieving for what may be lost, of the possibility of his family slipping from his grasp before he even had a chance to hold it. 

He closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer up, hoping someone or something was listening, hoping his mother could hear him. “Please Mama,” he begged another sob wrecking though his body as the tears spilled out of his eyes, “please watch over her, please protect my family, I need her so fucking much, I can’t lose anyone else. Please.” 

Rosco snuggled in closer as Angel wrapped his arms around the big dog, holding him tight as he cried. He couldn’t lose you or your child, wouldn’t lose you.

He couldn't let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel sat on the steps with Rosco on his lap. He looked down at the dog rubbing his head gently when a light in the house across the street flicked on catching his attention. Tucking the sonogram into his cut he pat Rosco in the head before slipping out from under the dog. “Stay here.” He instructed Rosco. “I’m just going to go ask a few questions.”

Standing up he looked down the street as he made his way across the road and up to the front door of Paul’s place. He beat on the door repeatedly rather impatiently. He knew Paul was home, he always was. There was no way the piece of shit that happened to be your neighbor didn’t see or hear something.

Angel kept telling you he wished you’d move in with him or at least to another neighborhood but you were addicted to the claw foot tub your bathroom contained and would tell him that he’d have to pry it from your cold dead hands. The one luxury made it all the more worth it, and hey as long as you were happy he could look past it.

Now though, after all this was through and he hopefully had you back in his arms the two of you were going to find a place together even if he had to install a damn claw foot tub in it himself. There was no way you’d be staying here or away from him another day. Not after this. Once you were home and safe in his arms again he was never going to let you out of his sight again.

He just had to find you first.

Angel huffed, beating on the door even louder this time. “Open the fuck up Paul! I know you’re in there.” Every second wasted just decreased the chances of him finding you whole and safe but he was trying so hard not to think of that right now.

After a few moments of silence Angel had had enough. Busting the door open he charged into the home, ignoring the filth of the place. “Where the fuck are you Paul?!” He called out. Angel found the living room empty as well as the bedroom. He ran his hand through his hair feeling defeated when he saw the light shining from under a closed door down the hall, the same light he must have seen from outside. Angel kicked the door open not caring anymore.

There he found Paul, back resting against the bathtub, needle limp in his hand with fresh track marks on his arm.

Angel was livid.

Paul looked at Angel, his face scrunched up. “What the hell are you doing in my house?”

Angel stomped over grabbing Paul by the shirt and lifting him to his feet. “What the hell am I doing?” He barked the question back at Paul. “What the fuck are you doing?!” He shook his head, sneering at the young man. He couldn’t believe how Paul was just across the street getting high when his girl was defenseless, being kidnapped without any care from those who lived close by. He was disgusted.

“You’re the one who came barging into my house man.” Paul defended, trying to hide his fear. He knew you were Angel’s girl, and that he was a Mayan, but he just couldn’t refuse the men’s offer. Heroin for keeping his mouth shut, for looking the other way.

“So you’re over here getting fucking high when my girl is in trouble! She’s fucking gone Paul!” He screamed in his face. “Where the hell is she? Where’d they take her? Who were they?” Angel spit question after question out at him.

“I don’t know man,” Paul’s voice quivered as he tried to sink away from Angel’s grasp. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me Paul.” Angel warned, “I know you’ve been home all goddamn day. You can’t tell me you didn’t hear or see anything! Tell me where she is!”

“I don’t know!” Paul was frantic now. The last thing he needed was to be on the MC’s bad side or Angel’s.

Angel slammed Paul’s back against the wall getting up in his face. “I’ve never liked you Paul,” he spat, “but I put up with your junkie ass because (Y/N) insisted you were a good kid, just troubled. She fucking helped you get clean and back on your feet and here you are shooting that shit back into yourself. You’re fucking pathetic Paul.” Angel’s voice was low, full of disdain. He told you not to get involved but your kind and compassionate heart wouldn’t let you. You told Angel your purpose was to help those in need and Paul needed someone like you. That was another one of the reasons you had refused to leave the rundown neighborhood that had become much more than your home.

“I’m done with the game Paul. Tell me where they are!”

“I swear Angel,” Paul began shaking with fear as the tears filled his eyes. “I don’t know anything, please. Please just let me go.”

“I know you didn’t get that H from us.” Angel said nodding over to the needle on the green tile. “Did they give you that? Buy your silence with a temptation you couldn’t resist?”

Paul was backed into a corner, literally. He had two options, continue lying and hope Angel didn’t kill him, or tell the truth and hope Angel didn’t kill him. Either way shit wasn’t looking good for him. “I’m so sorry Angel.” He began sobbing, “please, I’m so sorry.”

Angel nodded a few times trying to hold his rage back. You would want him to be understanding towards Paul but he just couldn’t do that. Paul didn’t deserve your compassion and he certainly wasn’t going to get his. All he could see was you dead in a ditch somewhere because of the selfish fuck in front of him.

Swinging him around Angel threw Paul to the ground getting on top of him and landing a blow to his nose. The blood gushed from his nose, more than likely Angel had broken his nose. Paul laid there sobbing. “I’m sorry Angel. I’m so sorry, please don’t kill me.” He begged, “I’m sorry. They said they wouldn’t hurt me if I kept my mouth shut. Gave me the heroin and said there would be more coming where that was from. I swear I didn’t know what they were going to do. I didn’t know they were going to take her.”

Angel had him pressed against the hard floor feeling no sympathy for the young man. “Who? Who were they Paul?”

“I don’t know.” Paul stammered wiping at his nose. “There were three men. I saw one of them, the bigger one, he stuck (Y/N) in the trunk of her car. The other two followed behind in a dark green Silverado.”

Angel was relieved to have some sort of lead now but still couldn’t forgive Paul for what he did. “So what? (Y/N)’s life is worth less than your next fix?” He laughed but there was no joy in it. “My kid’s life is worth less?” Angel’s heart clenched in his chest as he looked down at Paul. “What did you think they were going to do?” It seemed pretty obvious to Angel that the men’s motives were sinister. Paul just couldn’t see past his own life and addiction.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think they were going to hurt her.”

The pathetic apologies didn”t mean shit to Angel. “Of course you didn’t think.” He spat out pressing down harder on the young man. “Just know Paul, if anything happens to either one of them, that blood is on your hands.” Angel looked him dead in the eyes. There was no compassion or sympathy behind his gaze, just pure hatred. “And I will feel no remorse having your blood on mine.”

Angel stood up releasing the pressure he had on Paul’s chest. He swiftly kicked him in the gut, spitting on him before he turned and walked away stopping in the doorway to try to simmer down some.

EZ and the guys pulled up in front of your place with Angel nowhere to be found. He noted the groceries across the ground as he walked into your yard greeting Rosco by the gate. “Hey buddy.” He said petting the dog’s head. “Where’d Angel go?”

“Over here.” Gilly called out nodding to the open door of your neighbor’s house across the street.

EZ straightened up heading towards the house, Creeper taking his place with Rosco. They got about halfway across the street when they saw Angel come out of the house dragging Paul out with him, a washcloth held tight against the kid’s face.

EZ approached his brother as Angel passed Paul off to Gilly. “What’s going on?”

“Get him in the van,” Angel instructed Gilly, “(Y/N) will never forgive me if something happens to the piece of shit.” The last thing he really wanted was to protect the junkie but he couldn’t just let these men come back and kill Paul either. “And get Rosco looked at too. She’ll be livid if she finds out we went after her before taking care of her baby.” The words brought your unborn child to Angel’s mind once more causing the pain to resurface as it picked at the fresh wound. Angel made off to his bike trying to push it all back. There would be time for that later. EZ trailed behind him trying to keep up with his brother’s strides.

Angel was done wasting time. He was going to find you and bring you home safe even if it took him turning the whole town of Santo Padre inside out. He was not going to lose his family. Not ever and especially not before even getting to hold them in his arms.

“Three men,” He began rattling off the information for all of his brothers. The rest of the details they could figure out later and handle accordingly. Right now they just needed to focus on finding you. “Shit head said they stuck her in her trunk and took off followed by a green Silverado.”

EZ was taking in every detail his brother was telling him. Any way that he could help he would. “We’re going to find her, Angel.” He said, not for the first time, pulling Angel into a quick hug. “No one is going to rest until we bring her home.

Angel patted EZ on the back before pulling out of the embrace and hopping on his bike.

Angel and EZ headed off in one direction, Coco and Gilly going the opposite way with Creeper taking Rosco to the van with Paul and Riz calling the rest of the guys to catch them up on what to look for.

It was going to be a long night, but the men would stop at nothing to bring you home. You were family.

You came to, head throbbing as you tried to take in your surroundings. You tried to stretch out only to find your hands restrained behind your back. The jostling in the cramped space was only making you more nauseous with the realization of your situation coming back to you causing the panic to set back in with a crushing pressure in your chest.

You were obviously in the trunk of your car which made you feel claustrophobic, like the space was shrinking in on you slowly. It was only a matter of time before it crushed you.

You closed your eyes taking a couple of deep breaths. There was no time for such thoughts. You decided to focus on what you could do as a way to calm yourself. First thing being to get out of your restraints.

With much wiggling and squirming you worked at the rope around your wrists, the material burning against your flesh. You were getting stressed and sweaty. You wanted to give up but then you thought of Angel. Of him cradling your son in his arms cooing at the precious angel before looking up at you and smiling that smile that made your knees weak every time you saw it. You thought about how much you loved him and how much you loved your family. You had to fight, for him, and for your family. He was going to find you but you had to help him out too. You were a team and even separated you would be getting through this together.

You couldn’t wait to be back home safe in his arms with your baby Rosco snuggled close. You were going to make sure that happened.

You finally slipped free and let out a sigh of relief. Now that that was handled you just had to wait until you felt the vehicle stop. Then you could reach for the emergency release and make a break for it. You were so thankful for that added feature right now.

You waited for what felt like forever traveling down the dirt road. The ride was far from smooth, jerking your body around uncomfortably. Eventually you felt the vehicle slow down. Reaching for the release you waited until you were at a complete stop.

Popping it open you were immediately blinded by a set of headlights in front of you. Shielding your eyes you slipped out of the trunk stumbling making your way around the vehicle behind you in hopes of finding help. A man stepped out from the passenger seat taking you by the shoulders to steady you.

“Please,” You begged. “You have to help me.” The last thing you were expecting was a smack to the side of the face. You stumbled back reaching for the stinging pain as a result and that’s when you noticed the bloody makeshift bandage around the man’s forearm.

“Stupid bitch.” The man snarled spitting down at your feet. “Damn it Tony, I told you to make sure she was tied up tight.” He hollard back at the young man in the driver’s seat. “Got to do everything around here.” He muttered coming back towards you.

You backed up arms in front of you defensively until you ran into something or more like someone. The man behind you, who was driving your vehicle, gripped onto your shoulders tightly keeping you in place. “Now where do you think you’re going, querida?” He whispered in your ear causing chills to shoot down your spine. His voice and words held sinister intentions as his grip only tightened, sure to leave you bruised.

“Now your piece of shit dog did this to me.” The man in front of you said holding his arm up as he got closer. “I think someone has to pay for the damages. It’s only right that that should be the owner, right?” His teeth shined in the dark as he smiled at you creeping closer.

Your heart began racing again as you tried to squirm out of the other man’s grasp. He tightened his grip on you pulling your arms behind your back. Your eyes shot back to Tony. He had gotten out of the car and was now watching on as the events unfolded. You sent him a pleading look hoping he’d intervene but you knew he wouldn’t. You could tell the kid was just as scared as you were.

The man behind you held your arms tighter as the other kept approaching, reaching down to unbuckle his belt as he kept his gaze on your face, licking his lips. You gulped.

Now there was no space left between you. Leaning over he stuck his face by your neck inhaling your scent. You turned your face away from him trying to keep your shaking down. Your stomach was churning more and more with each move he made. You felt disgusted but tried to remain calm. You didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing just how terrified you were.

The man pulled back growling. Grabbing your chin forcefully he turned you to look at him. “You’re gonna watch bitch.”

You glared back at him. You could cry or scream but you knew that wouldn’t do you any good so you kept your mouth shut.

Leaning over still holding your face in place he crashed his lips to yours intrusively slipping his tongue in your mouth. You gagged into the kiss but that seemed to only encourage him. Pulling back he snickered watching you sputtered before reaching down to rid you of your jeans. That’s when you couldn’t hold back anymore, the contents of your stomach rushing out.

You gasped and coughed catching your balance as the man behind you released you and stepped back away from the mess mumbling to himself. Wiping your mouth you looked back at the man in front of you as he was trying to wipe the vomit from him. You don’t know why, maybe you were losing it, but as you watched him you just started laughing uncontrollably.

The man didn’t like that at all, he was furious. “Oh, you think this is funny?”

You tried to protest but couldn’t stop it. Stomping back over to you he swung another blow to your face snapping you out of your fit of giggles. You recaught your balance once more as he pulled his good arm back again swinging for your stomach.

“Stop!” You shouted, taking him back a bit. He halted in his actions as you protectively held your arms in front of your stomach. “Please, I’m pregnant.” You were hoping this would have some sway over the men although you doubted it would. Regardless you had to try. You couldn’t lose your child, wouldn’t lose it.

Angel didn’t even know. You were so excited to tell him. Isn’t it funny how your whole day can change in a blink of an eye?

The man laughed along with his buddy behind him. “And that’s supposed to mean something to me?”

You instinctively looked away, trying to curl in on yourself in hopes of protecting your unborn child as he pulled his arm back once more. You waited anticipating the blow as your body tensed up, but it never came.

Instead a loud shot rang out as you were splattered with the man’s blood. You screamed now as you looked over and found the man down on the ground at your feet, the blood from the hole in his head pooling around him, seeping closer and closer to your shoes. You wanted to move but you couldn’t bring yourself to. You locked eyes with Tony as the gun slipped from his hand and clattered to the ground, he was horrified by what he just did.

“What the fuck?!” The other man shouted, pulling his gun out and aiming at Tony.

“Stupid fucking kid.” The man muttered as he stomped over and grabbed your arm leading you past the bodies and to the truck. “Don’t shed a tear for him, querida.” You hated how the man said that. “Fucker got what he deserved.”

The lost look in Tony’s eyes would haunt you forever. Before he could even defend his actions another shot rang out echoing in the night as the bullet pierced the boy between the eyes, his blood scattering across the pick up truck behind him. You let out the most blood curdling scream as you watched the boy’s lifeless body fall to the ground.

You were too in shock to protest just letting him take you with him. He kicked Tony out of the way, his body rolling slightly down and into the ditch as he swung the passenger side open disregarding the blood on the door. The scene was nothing new or shocking to the man, just another day in the life.

Shoving you in he slammed the door behind you and came around to the driver’s side. He buckled you in tight before grabbing your hands and setting them on the bar on the dash in front of you. With some more rope he tied them securely to it and you let him. You couldn’t fight, not after all that bloodshed.

All you could do was stare out the window at Tony’s lifeless body wondering what life he could have had if he had chosen another path, if maybe somehow you could have helped him and freed him from this fate as you drove farther and farther away leaving the horrific scene behind you.


End file.
